Cry for Me
by demon of my heart and mind
Summary: Hi, this is Neko. This is an idea I had for a story for when I'm done with Broken in Half and I wanted to know if it was any good. Please read it. Sasorixoc Hidanxoc
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!" My best friend yelled as the final alarm bell rang out over the school campus, "How the hell did we get here so late?" My friend's name is Koigokoro Inu Yukai, but I call her Koro. She is my age, a few months younger, 15. She has tan skin that vibrantly brings out her red-violet eyes. She has long golden-brown hair that goes down to her mid back with a violet-red streak in her bangs. Her normal outfit is a green sweatshirt that hangs off her shoulders, a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, loose, baggy, yet not gaudy black pants, black sneakers, and a green and black striped beanie-cap. She also wears thin, black glasses, she doesn't need them but she enjoys the fact that they annoy people.

"You decided to stop for hot-coco at Dutch Brothers." I replied, walking past her and into the building. My name is Akira Akubachi, I am a freshman in high-school, though because of my height people say I should be in middle-school. I'm at least a foot shorter than Koro. I have short, spiky, fire-red hair. I also have murky-green eyes that seem to glow slightly in the dark, like a cat's. My normal outfit was a dark-grey, long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over it, loose black cargo pants, a black baseball cap, and black tennis-shoes. I smirked and turned around, watching as she adjusted her beanie.

"Is there a point there?" she asked bitterly, causing me to snicker. She glared at me.

"Yes, actually." I replied, walking towards the gym with her, "It's your fault we're late."

She stuck her tongue out at me childishly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mr. Hanes will be mad if we're not able to do our performance." she said suddenly, causing me to groan and slap my forehead.

"Ow." I whined in monotone, causing Koro to laugh at me. I glared at her halfheartedly, a smirk fighting it's way onto my lips.

Koro smiled and grabbed my arm, practically dragging me to the gym. I smiled and rightened myself, running through the halls and matching her pace. I checked my watch. "Crap-on-a-f-ing-stick!" I yelled, increasing my speed, "We have two minutes to get in position!"

Koro's eyes widened and she sped up to match my pace. "Fuck!"

We made it with barely enough time to spare. The gym was pitch black, but the two of us had no trouble finding our positions. I had my cap tilted to where it was covering my face, my left hand holding the brim as I straitened my legs and placed my other hand on my hip, with my right foot out and pointed like a freaking ballerina. Koro was crouched down on the balls of her feet in a sitting position, her right hand appearing to adjust her glasses and her left hand resting on her knees. We were back to back. We were smirking cockily, completely used to this.

The music started and twin spotlights shined on us. I smirked even wider and instantly ripped my cap off, revealing my face. Koro, jumped to her feet and crossed her arms. We threw our heads back, and howled. The howl is our signature, considering the fact that our small group is called 'The Pack'. I looked over to our other members, giving a slight nod. The guitarist, Luna, tossed us our mikes. I caught mine and twirled it in my fingers. Koro caught hers, tossed it up in the air, and caught it behind her back. The drummer, Hailey, began the ever familiar beat that signified which song this was. I smirked as I stopped twirling my mike and placed my cap back on my head.

I placed the mike to my lips, waiting for the beat that would signal us to start. It came.

"We aren't exactly normal  
But in reality,"

Koro smiled and began matching her voice to mine, punching the air with her free hand.

"_We don't care!  
_**We are always in trouble  
**But it's more fun that way!"

Koro got a confused look on her face as I screamed into the mike.

"_Seriously?  
_Yeah,  
Have you ever noticed  
**That we always smile and say;  
**_Hello, I'm not insane  
_I'm unsane  
**Is there a problem  
****With what we choose?!"**

I pulled my sleeve up to show a fresh bandage on my elbow.

"Is there a problem  
With my scrapes and cuts?"

Koro began spinning and kicking wildly.

"_Is there a problem  
__With being this strange?"_

We both smirked and stuck up our middle fingers and screamed into the mikes.

"**We reply with a bird!  
****And we flip it to you!"**

I brought the harshness in my voice down slightly, beginning to walk backwards to the center of the room and sticking my free hand into my pocket.

"Is this what I call peace?  
Or is it another form of torture?"

Koro followed me, also sticking her hand into her pocket.

"_Is this my hell?  
__Or your version of heaven?"_

Our hands closed upon the spherical smoke-bombs we had created a loooooooong time ago.

"**You may never know  
****The demon's truth."**

With that we threw the spheres to the ground, and disappeared inside the smoke. It cleared away soon after, revealing that we had truly 'vanished into thin air'.

I yelped as I fell onto my back on the roof of the school. "Ow…" I groaned. I heard a yell above me and just barely managed to roll out of the way as Koro crashed onto the roof, right where I had been. We looked at each other as huge demonic smiles worked their ways onto our features. I fell onto my back and literally yowled in laughter, like a cat. Koro however was howling from amusement, like a dog.

"I love doing that, it freaks people out." Koro said when she finally had control over herself. I smiled and nodded.

"Personally I liked it better when we shifted into a cat and a dog and ran out of the gym, everyone thought that the animals were our pets." I replied, standing and brushing imaginary dirt off of my pants. This caused Koro to go into another fit of giggles.

"I remember that." she said, smiling like a crazed lunatic, "Everyone asked us what the names were, I was Inu, you were Neko."

You might be staring at the screen right now and thinking 'What the hell is wrong with these girls?'. Well, the answer to that is…we aren't normal. Ever since we were kids we've had these weird abilities. I'm a Jumper(meaning I can teleport, Jumper just sounded cooler), and a Shifter(do I even need to explain this?). I also have wicked ass fighting skills. Koro is a Shifter, like me, but she's also a Reader(meaning she can read minds, movements, feelings…long story short she understands every language and no one can lie to her, except for me 'cause I'm just cool like that), and a Summoner(Is it really necessary for me to explain this?). She is also a fighter, though she's not as good as me since she has never had to fight for her life before.

We smiled at each other, before something strange happened. Koro's eyes widened before she started falling forward, unconscious. I tried to stand, to help her. I wasn't even given the chance to move. I felt something hit the back of my neck and my sight went black.

~time skippy!~

I was woken to something nudging me in the side. I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing a young, five-tailed panther demoness nudging me with her paw. She sighed in relief. "Finally!" she growled, her tails swishing back and forth in annoyance, "Took you long enough to wake up, mistress Akira."

I glared at my friend's summoning beast, er, one of them. "Shut up Kumori." I hissed, glaring at her. She snorted. I heard a groan from my right and turned just in time to see Koro Jump forward into a sitting position and hold the back of her head in pain.

"Ow! Owowowowow!" she repeeted over and over before finally noticing me and Kumori, "Hi, Jumper, Kumori." That's another interesting thing about us, if our minds register danger before we do we call each other by our abilities.

I tensed and glanced around us. How in the world did I not notice that we were in a clearing in the middle of a freaking forest. Koro followed my gaze and frowned, jumping to her feet and glaring at me accusingly.

"What the fuck, Jumper!" she yelled, causing Kumori to sigh and shimmer as she was sent back home, "Where the hell did you Jump us to!?"

I sighed and stood up, crossing my arms and leaning against a tree. "One: I didn't Jump us anywhere." I said with an inexhaustible supply of patience, that I only have for my friend, "Two: when I Jump, I'm the only one who passes out and only AFTER I do it. Three: I didn't have the energy to Jump farther than a hundred meters after this morning, when I Jumped us closer to the school, and after our disappearing act. And four: I have no freaking clue where we are."

She blinked then sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Heh. Sorry."

I smiled and nodded. She was about to smile back when she got a confused look on her face and she tilted her head to the side slightly. I frowned, I knew that look. She was Reading something, or someone. "Reader?" I asked uncertainly. She held up a finger to silence me.

A few seconds passed and her confused look was replaced by one of fear. "Get down!" she yelled, ducking.

I followed her a second too late as I felt something sharp cut off part of my hair. I looked up and saw what had been thrown at us, kunai. Shit-on-a-cookie! Koro looked at me with wide eyes, worried for my safety. I clenched my jaw and gave a curt nod, my face devoid of any emotion. Her eyes widened in fear and she climbed a tree and hid in its branches as I stood and grabbed one of the kunai, jerking it out of the tree. I turned to the direction the attack came from and closed my eyes, signaling to Koro to be my guide.

"Left, kunai to your throat!" she yelled. I spun, opening my eyes and moving my kunai to block the attack. I came face to face with…fuck. Sasori. I'm screwed.

"Reader!" I yelled as Sasori jumped away from me, "You couldn't tell me who I was facing! I'm gonna freaking die!"

"Sorry!" she yelled back, jumping down into the clearing with me, "You could always just Jump to a different area, Jumper."

I glared at her before jumping away from another of Sasori's attacks. "How many times do I have to say it, Reader?" I yelled back, blocking a bunch of senbon needles with my kunai, "I can't jump farther than a hundred meters, and it's brought to half that if I have a passenger. AKA you!"

"Puppet at your back." was what she replied, "Sword coated with poison at your side."

I back-flipped over the puppet, Jumping in mid-air to where I was standing beside my friend. I glared at her. "You have fliers, don't you?" I growled, "Summon them so we can get as far away from here as possible."

She shrugged. "M'k. Duck or you lose your head." she said as she ducked. I followed a millisecond later, rolling onto my back and blocking the next attack.

"Reader!" I yelled, Jumping onto the puppet's back, "Hurry up!" Another puppet appeared above me and I Jumped onto a tree branch. "I feel like freaking Nightcrawler! 'Cept without the smoke and the smell of brimstone!"

"Jumper! Behind you!" Koro yelled, freezing in the middle of her summoning.

"Huh?" I asked, looking behind me only to receive a kick in the middle of my back. I fell and landed on my back, a katana placed at my neck. I tensed as I felt a thin trail of blood running along my skin. I stared emotionlessly at Sasori as he glared at me.

"Sick 'im, Oozora!" I heard Koro yell from somewhere to my right. The next thing I knew Sasori was knocked off of me by…a giant ball of scales.

I sat up and stared at the young white dragon that had Sasori pinned by one of its talons. I sighed and let out a low whistle, causing her to let Sasori go and come to stand next to me. I climbed onto her back as I watched Koro do the same with a young black dragon.

Koro turned to me and smiled. "Let's go!" she yelled, causing both dragons to jump into the air. I lazily leaned back on mine, staring at the sky.

"Well," I said, watching as Koro's face darkened, "At least we know where we are now."

She nodded slowly, her eyes dull. "The world of Naruto." she said, then she groaned and lay back, "Fuck. How are we gonna get home? I wanna go prank people."

I sighed and shook my head. "You're a retard."

"Is there a point there?"

"Not really."

"Hey, Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something…"

"And that would be?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed leaning against the wall of the bathroom as I waited for Koro. 'I have such a freaking headache right now.' I thought, blocking the thoughts with a wall so Koro couldn't hear them. I smirked. 'Heh, it's getting scary how I'm the only one who can keep my thoughts from her unless I want her to hear them. Neh, oh well.' The door opened and Koro walked out, a really demonic grin on her face. I sighed.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking about?" I asked in monotone as we began walking through the small village we were in. Everyone was casting us weird glances every now and then. We didn't pay attention to them, we were used to it.

Koro smirked and rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "Eh, no." she finally answered, "Unless you want to have nightmares of me trying to kill people."

I rolled my eyes and continued on our way. "So, where do we want to go?" I asked, trying to distract her from whatever morbid thing she was thinking.

She froze in the middle of the street, a look of confusion on her face. I sighed and pulled her to the side, out of the way of others. I crouched down next to her, staring at her face. A full two minutes passed and I groaned.

"Reader, this isn't funny." I whined, standing and waving my hand in front of her face, "Come on. Wake up. I don't want to have to drag you around like a statue. Reader…"

"Is something wrong?" a female voice asked from behind me. I yelped and fell forward, onto my friend. She snapped out of her daze.

"Neh, what?" she asked, startled, looking around wildly. I smirked and sat Indian-style on her stomach.

"Heh." I grunted, smiling like an idiot, "Well, that's one way to get you to stop. Honestly, Reader, you're almost as bad as…huh, I have nothing to compare you to."

She glared at me. I smirked and glanced over my shoulder, to see Tenten standing there, the rest of her team a few steps behind her. I stood, getting off Koro's stomach and helping her up. I smiled at Tenten.

"Hi. We're fine, thanks for asking." I said.

"I go by Reader, she goes by Jumper." Koro continued, messing with her glasses.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Those aren't your names?" he asked suspiciously. We smirked.

"No. They aren't." I said, leaning against the wall again.

"Sorry but we don't know you well enough to tell you our real names." Koro continued, crouching into a sitting position.

I sighed. "Hey, Reader." I said, completely ignoring Neji, "You never answered my question. Where are we gonna go?"

Koro glanced at me then got a look of concentration on her face. "Um…Konoha might work…" she answered uncertainly.

I blinked. "The Akatsuki would probably look there first." I stated. Gai's entire team stared at me.

"You are being targeted by the Akatsuki?" Lee asked, looking at both of us. I blinked.

"Who are you people and how do you know about them?" I growled, tensing. I knew that already, of course, but they didn't have to know that. Koro noticed and placed a hand on my arm, calming me.

"Jumper…" she cautioned. I clenched my jaw and nodded, my expression emotionless.

"Answer." I said in monotone.

Tenten stepped forward. "Well, I'm Tenten." she said, placing a hand on her chest, "That is Lee." pointed at Lee, "That is Neji." pointed at Neji, "And that is Gai-sensei." pointed at the jumpsuit idiot.

I nodded. Koro's hand tightened on my arm and I glanced at her. She was Reading. I turned back to the ninja. "How do you know of the Akatsuki?" I asked in monotone.

"We are helping the Toad Sage, Jiraya, gather info on them." Neji answered, staring at Koro. I stepped in front of her, blocking his view.

"Jumper." Koro said suddenly, I turned my head to show her I was listening, "Jump left about three feet."

I smirked, Jumping with her to the area she told me to. Ten seconds later Jiraya was face down on the ground where we had been. I smirked. "I know of him." I said, patting Koro's head the way she likes, "Though, I know of him as Pervy Sage."

The old sage pouted from his place on the ground and crossed his arms. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You sound like Naruto." he grumbled.

I put on yet another look of fake confusion. "Na-ru-to?" I sounded out.

They all stared at me, and Neji had his eyes narrowed slightly in mistrust

"Jumper, we need to go." Koro said, grabbing my arm. I nodded.

"Tell me where, Reader." I said, hooking my arm around her waist.

"The forest, two meters in." Koro replied, looping her arm over my shoulder.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat but…" I said, backing up a step, "We need to leave."

"Bye-bye!" Koro said in a childlike voice, waving at them stupidly.

I Jumped, arriving in a clearing about two meters in, like Koro said. I turned to face my friend. "Now, mind telling me why we had to leave?" I asked her. She frowned, a look of confusion coming over her face.

"I-I don't know…" she mumbled, placing a hand to her forehead, "I…just Read that we had to be here for something."

"Fuck!" we jumped as we heard a familiar voice yelling cuss words, "Damn forest, why the hell does there have to be so many fucking trees!"

"Was that…?" I started, looking in the direction the voice came from.

"Uh-huh." Koro answered.

"Is he heading this way?" I asked, turning to glance at my friend.

"Yup." she replied, looking at me.

"We are so fucking screwed." we both stated at the same time.

"Is this two or three times?" Koro asked, glancing back at the woods.

"Twice." I answered, rubbing my forehead in an effort to rid myself of my growing headache.

"Jumper, duck!" Koro yelled suddenly, jumping to the ground. I Jumped into the trees behind us. A set of kunai buried themselves into the tree's trunk. Koro yelped.

"Reader!" I yelled, jumping down to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Fine…just a scratch." she told me, wiping away the trail of blood trickling down the slash mark on her cheek.

"That 'scratch' smells like poison." I told her, growling.

"I'm _fine_, Jumper!" Koro insisted, getting to her knees, "But _we_ won't be if those two catch us!"

"And why is that?" I asked, the expression on my face one of 'Who say wha-?'.

"Scorpion told Pein, Pein told _all_ of them that we had to be captured." Koro explained, adjusting her glasses.

"And it looks like we got lucky!" Hidan yelled, coming into the clearing. Kakuzu followed soon after.

"Aw shi-talkin' monkey-feathers." I mumbled, taking a step back and slipping into a defensive stance, "Reader, think you can still fight?"

"You know me better than that, Jumper." Koro replied, jumping up and back-flipping away from them and landing a solid upper-kick to Hidan's jaw, "After all your sparring sessions? Puh-lease! I'm used to pain! As long as the poison doesn't paralyze me, I'll be fine!"

"Says the girl who got her butt kicked by moi on multiple occasions!" I yelled back, bringing Sasori's old kunai up to block Kakuzu's threads.

"That's different." Koro yelled, dodging Hidan's blade and blocking with two kunai she pulled from the tree.

"How?" I called out, Jumping away from the trap Kakuzu had tried to put me in.

"You've had to fight to live for your entire life!" she yelled back, dancing backwards as Hidan slashed her arm. She maneuvered so she was back to back with me.

"How do we get out of this, Reader?" I asked her, blocking two more kunai with my one.

"Can you Jump?" Koro asked, glancing over her shoulder at me as she held her limp arm to her side.

"Not by much." I answered, "They'd catch us easily."

"Then we're screwed!" Koro chirped cheerfully.

"And you're insane." I growled at her, "You can give up if you want, Reader, but I'm still fighting."

"Who said anything about quitting?" Koro asked, knocking Hidan's scythe away from herself, "I merely said we were screwed."

"Same thing." I told her as we jumped apart to avoid Kakuzu's threads.

"Hold still." Kakuzu growled.

"Thanks, but no." I told him, landing just behind him, "I think I'll keep dodging."

Koro stiffened. "Jumper, behind you!"

I spun, blocking a set of threads Kakuzu had sent my way. A blow to the back of my head had me plummeting into darkness as Koro yelled.

"Jumper!"

* * *

Neko: Hola, I was bored and had a brain block with Broken in Half(which you all should read, by the by) and decided to be nice and post this chapter.

Keibi: In other words she is procrastinting her hain story for this one. Review please.

Neko: Hey! nyway, special thanks to:

SammywithSwagger: Glad you like it. XD

Tsuki Kiba Kumori: I know, I still laugh at that part. XD You need to update.

Kitsune Barra Hime: Thank You!

may11101: Gaspeth! how did you know? X3

Nero Luna e D'argento Sole: More is given!

Luna's moon1100: Thank you!


End file.
